


Fly Eyes

by almygdala



Category: Original Work
Genre: 175 Words, Animal Death, Coyotes, Flash Fiction, Gothic, Horror, Mild Gore, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Short Story, Southern Gothic, flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almygdala/pseuds/almygdala





	Fly Eyes

The buzzing of flies always seemed to be in the hot Georgia air. Day and night, you could hear them, always in your ears, a tempting whisper, a numb vibration. There was a coyote on the side of the road today; it was still, it was rotting, it was dead. And there were the flies, surrounding it, crawling on its predatory teeth and its mummified skin. The coyote stared at you with hate. It was dead, but its eyes were alive, swarming with flies, in a constant, sickening rotation. And you could hear their buzzing. You imagined that it was the sound of death; there was no silence, there was the buzzing of flies, in and out, the beginning and the end. You thought of the coyote on your way back to town, his savage hatred, his discontent with his end. And you could hear the flies. They seemed to be inside you, their buzzing seemed louder than your thoughts. Would you ever stare with such hatred? Are you content with the ugliness of decay? 


End file.
